Star light, Star Bright
by Help I'm Shipper Trash
Summary: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. "Please, please just let Star be okay."


**Star light, Star bright**

This idea forced its way into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It's not my normal writing style, so I hope it turned out okay.

* * *

 _Star light,_

Marco Diaz sat at the desk in his room. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his focus unwaveringly set on the task before him.

Earlier that day in school, his psychology teacher had given the class homework. Their assignment was to select a person close to them, and choose one word that described that person.

Marco's thoughts had immediately jumped to Star, and he instantly began thinking of words to describe his enigma of a best friend. Unfortunately, he soon realized that he had a problem.

"How am I supposed to pick just one word?" he questioned himself in distress, scratching his head with his pencil. He looked at his paper once again, smiling at the small image of Star that he had doodled, and then frowning at the long list of words beside it.

Star Butterfly was impossible to describe with a single word, and Marco was beginning to wonder if he should choose someone else for the assignment. He shook his head vigorously.

"No, she is your best friend, and you are going to find the perfect word to describe her if it kills you." He said firmly to himself. He placed his chin on his hand, and focused.

He closed his eyes in thought, picturing Star in his mind, trying to come up with a word that was the embodiment of his best friend. He thought about how blonde her long hair was, how blue her eyes were, and how bright her personality was. He thought hard for a few minutes, and then his eyes snapped open. He brought his pencil to the paper, and furiously scribbled a single phrase down. Once he was done, he looked over his work, and nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

' _Star Butterfly is Light.'_

* * *

 _Star bright, _

"I'm sorry Star." Marco said sadly, putting his arm around the figure of his best friend, who was current sitting on her bed with her blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. She sniffed.

"Don't apologize Marco. It's not your fault." Star said firmly, but he could tell that her voice was thick with tears. He frowned.

"I know that, but I still feel bad. I hate seeing you like this." He stated softly, his arm tightening its grip around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He wanted to see her face, but the blanket kept her hidden. Marco realized that this was probably her intention.

"I'm sorry, I- "

"Don't you dare apologize either Star. You just had your heart broken." He proclaimed, a faint trace of anger in his voice. He felt the girl tense up at his side, and internally cursed himself for his tactless comment.

"I'm sorry Star, I'm not mad at you I promise. It's him I'm mad at." Marco reassured her.

"I know, but it's not Oskar's fault that he has a girlfriend." The girl reasoned. He sighed, knowing she was right.

"I know that you're right, but it just makes me so mad, you know?" He asked. She nodded.

"I understand. I'm mad too. I mean, hello? Could you not have told me you had a girlfriend when, oh I don't know, I gave you my phone number and told you to call me? I mean come on, I wasn't even being subtle." She declared.

Marco smiled as he listened to her rant, relieved that she was finally showing an emotion besides sadness. However, he would not be satisfied until he saw her smile. He grinned as he came up with an idea.

"You know what?" he asked rhetorically, baiting Star for an answer.

"What?" she asked, slowly removing herself from her blanket. He smirked as he saw that his plan was working. He helped untangle the girl from her makeshift cocoon. Once she was free, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, momentarily ignoring the way both of their faces reddened.

"Forget Oskar. He was a jerk anyways." Marco declared confidently, face softening as he heard Star's familiar giggle. She nodded in agreement with his words, lips curled slightly upwards. His mission was almost complete.

"He doesn't know what he's missing. You are _amazing,_ Star Butterfly." He stated, squeezing her shoulders to show his sincerity. He smiled softly at her.

"It's like I already told you. You, are the coolest girl I know." He proclaimed.

Marco got the wind knocked out of him when Star tackled him in a hug, but it was worth it. He had finally accomplished his goal. He had finally seen _that_ smile. The one that nearly blinded him because of how bright it was.

* * *

 _First Star I see tonight,_

"Okay, I think I understand." Star stated confidently.

She and Marco were currently sitting shoulder to shoulder on the roof, waiting for night to fall.

"So, people wait for it to get dark, and then when the stars come out, they make a wish?" she inquired, looking at Marco for confirmation. He smiled.

"Almost, but not quite." He informed her, laughing at the adorable pouting expression she made.

"You're basically right, but you forgot that it has to be the very first star." He corrected gently. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why does it have to be the first star? Does it have magical powers or something?" she questioned excitedly. Marco shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. It's just a superstition, something people believe in because they want to." He explained. Star nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense I guess." She shrugged. Suddenly she shivered. This did not escape the boy's attention.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"A little, but it's fine." She admitted, attempting to alleviate his worry. She turned her head to grin at him, but her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed when she was greeted with the sight of Marco removing his hoodie.

"Marco, what are you- "

"Arms up." He interrupted her, waiting expectantly.

Star, too confused to question him at the moment, lifted her arms skyward.

Marco carefully pulled the hoodie down over her head, making sure that it was on correctly.

"There. Better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah definitely. Thanks Marco." She said gratefully. They simultaneously noticed the fact that the sun had now completely disappeared.

"Marco look, it's dark!" Star exclaimed excitedly. He smiled at her eagerness.

"Yup, time to look for the first star." He said. The girl nodded vigorously, and looked at the sky. There was absolute silence for a few minutes, as they both searched for the first star to appear.

"Look Marco there it is!" Star yelled, pointing directly above them. Marco followed her trail of sight, seeing that she had indeed spotted the first star of the evening.

"Good job Star. Now you just have to make a wish." He reminded her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Marco watched her happily, glad he had been able to teach her something new about Earth. He waited patiently for her to make her wish, grinning at her once she opened her eyes.

"So, did you make a wish?" he asked teasingly. She nodded.

"Of course. Did you?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"What? Why not?" she demanded. He smirked.

"Because, silly." He said, placing a hand on top of her head. His eyes softened.

"I already saw the first Star a long time ago."

* * *

 _I wish I may,_

Marco's heart stopped as he watched his best friend sail through the air. He almost screamed as she violently rolled to a stop. He struggled uselessly at the unreasonably strong spider webs entrapping him, preventing him from helping her.

Ludo landed behind Star, eyes crazed, wand raised threateningly.

"Now princess, I give you a choice." He said eerily calmly, walking slowly toward the fallen girl.

"Come with me," he said, stopping directly in front of her.

"Or die." He hissed, pointing his wand to her head.

Marco could only watch as Star weakly raised her own wand in an attempt to defend herself.

"Warnicorn stampede!" she cried desperately. There was a flash of light, but instead of the mighty army of animals she had been trying to conjure, there was only a single, tiny creature that appeared. This seemed to enrage Ludo, as he narrowed his eyes and stepped even closer.

"Fine, have it your way." He said darkly, raising his wand.

"It's going to be pretty hard to miss from here!" He roared.

"Star!" Marco shouted, fear and desperation overwhelming him.

Marco felt his heart break at the panic he saw in her eyes. His blood ran cold when she squeezed her eyes shut, and when she started trembling in pure terror, his blood boiled.

His rage slowly melted away as a soul crushing helplessness washed over him when he realized he still could not move, and that he could do nothing to protect the most important person in his life. Eyes stinging furiously, he clenched his fists tightly, and did the only thing he could do.

Marco made a wish.

* * *

 _I wish I might,_

Marco remembers every detail about the day he almost got himself and his best friend killed.

He remembers Star's hurt expression, and the guilt he felt at the realization that he had unintentionally hurt her feelings by neglecting to use the gift card she had given him.

He remembers his heart thudding painfully at the sight of her unfairly adorable puppy dog eyes, knowing right then and there that he was a goner.

He remembers that he gave in a little too easily, but even as they arrived at Quest Buy, he was unable to bring himself to regret his decision when he saw her smile.

He remembers the fear, the absolute terror of thinking that he and his best friend were going to die, all because of the fact that he could not decide what he wanted.

He remembers Star crying, tearfully apologizing to him over and over again, her tears causing his heart to ache and his own eyes to sting furiously.

He remembers wrapping his arms around her, knowing that if he was going to die, he wanted to die with his best friend.

He remembers vaguely wondering how on Earth this insane girl had become such a vital part of his life, to the point where he couldn't even imagine his world without her in it anymore.

He remembers looking at the girl in his arms, the chaos around them fading away, and realizing that the very thought of living without Star was terrifying, incomprehensible, impossible.

He remembers being brutally pulled out of his thoughts as the monster approached, fully intending to kill them.

He remembers squeezing his eyes shut, and tightening his grip around Star, both of them desperately clutching the other.

He remembers making a wish.

' _Please…'_

* * *

 _Have the wish I wish tonight._

Panic and fury was all that Marco could feel, as he violently tore a hole through the fabric of space with a pair of disgustingly unfamiliar dimensional scissors.

As he stepped through the dimensional portal and arrived at the sinister location, reluctantly storing away the foreign scissors, he was always painfully aware of the absence of the girl who normally accompanied him.

"Star." He whispered, clenching his fists angrily. The sound of crinkling paper reminded him that he was holding something. He carefully smoothed it out and read the note again, despite the fact that the letter's contents had already been seared into his brain.

' _Hello._

 _By the time you read this, I believe that you will already have realized that something very important has gone missing._

 _I'm sure you remember, but allow me to refresh your memory._

 _The last time we met, you took my beloved school away from me._

 _That, was a big mistake._

 _So, because you stole something precious of mine, I took away something precious to you. It's only fair._

 _If you want her back, come alone to the place where I lost everything.  
_

 _And, if you do not hurry, or if you disobey these instructions, you will never see her again._

 _She's waiting._

 _-Miss Heinous,_

 _Headmistress of St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses'_

Marco's eyes narrowed in determination, and he crumpled the note, angrily stuffing it into his pocket.

"Don't worry Star, I'll save you!" he declared, starting the trek towards the ominous building to rescue his best friend. However, a small part of him that he refused to acknowledge, was terrified that he was not going to be able to keep his promise.

Terror overwhelmed him at the thought of losing Star, and as he drew closer to his destination, he silently made a wish.

' _Please, please just let Star be okay.'_

* * *

Well, there you have it.

I know that that last one kind of ended on a cliffhanger, but don't worry. I fully intend to continue it, and make it into its own one-shot.

I would also really love some feedback, as this is not my usual writing style, and I'm not sure how it turned out.

I hope you enjoyed anyway!

* * *

 **Edit:** As of now, chapter one of Escaping the Castle has been uploaded! It goes into more detail and continues the story in the last passage. Check it out and let me know own what you think!


End file.
